Nosocomial perioperative infections are a major cause of mortality, morbidity, and cost in cancer patients undergoing major surger who are often immuno-compromised at the time of surgery. Rhu GM-CSF is a hemopoietic growth factor that might have benefit in nonselectively recruiting host-defense mechanisms in the perioperative period. This study, part of a multicenter study will evaluate the effect of preoperative (3 days) and post-operative (5 days) therapy on nosocomial infections in cancer pts. undergoing major surgery.